Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene
Daniel "Dann" Ellis Vaughan-Reist-Greene is a character used by Lowri in World 3: Renegade. He has the ability of Empathic Mimicry. He is 14 years old and is the younger brother of Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted. Appearance Dann has short light brown hair, and dark green eyes identical to his sister's. It is the one feature they share. He appears a little older than his age, and together with his increased maturity, this can make people assume he is older. Personality Dann is kind, caring and very loving, and he gets attached to others easily. He is often very emotional. He has a very close relationship with his sister, and like her, he too would do almost anything to protect his sibling. They are very dependent on each other. Dann is honest, and usually isn't great at keeping secrets, being unused to doing so. Abilities As an empath, Dann absorbs every ability he comes into proximity with. To date, his known abilities are: *Telekinesis *Vulnerability Linked Power Absorption *Telepathy *Enhanced Speed *Electrokinesis *Technopathy *Precognitive Dreaming *Precognitive Painting *Time And Space Manipulation *Ability Sensing *Autometabokinesis *Panmnesia *Persuasion *Energy Absorption *Premonition Touch *Life/Death Touch *Trailing *Phasing *Visual Danger Precognition *Ability Augmentation *Emotion Detection And Manipulation *Precognitive Immunity *Conscious Ability Duplication *Pyrokinesis *Full Healing *Precognitive Speech *Empathic Ability Replication *Ability Absorption *Invisibility *Precognitive Writing *Flight *Precognitive Visions *Cryokinesis *Gravity Manipulation *Rapid Cellular Regeneration *Body Adaption *Precognitive Viewing *Storm Generation *Ability Negativity *Metallokinesis *Limited Narration *Enhanced Agility *Advanced Pyrokinesis *X Ray Vision *Precognitive Instincts *Love Infatuation *Conscious Mimicry *Photokinesis *Influence Immunity *Verbal Reality Manipulation *Emotion Induction *Technopathic Telepathy *Rhythm Distortion *Dimension Shifting *Answer Production *Mediumism *Ability Transferral *Karma Induction *Sensory Adaptation *Lentation *Levitation *Keratin Manipulation *Induced Radioactivity *Self-summoning *Teleportation Manipulation *DNA Manipulation *Vitakinesis *Technoforming *Digital Mind *Pyrotechnics *Inspiration *Enhanced Mental Advancement *Weapon Skill *Mending *Illusion *Truth Invocation *Adrenaline Inducing *Hyperconstriction *Singularity *Divination *Deflective Telekinesis *Guidance *Attraction *Absorption *Emotion Stabilisation *Animalistic Mimicry *Truth Manipulation *Physical Shield *Mammalian Manipulation *Bloodline Mimicry *Subliminal Messaging Family *Adoptive parents - the Greenes *Adoptive aunt and uncle who live in New York *Biological mother - Anna Vaughan *Biological father - Christopher Reist *Biological older sister - Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted *Brother-in-law - Danny Maxxted *Niece - Rhiannon Maxxted *Nephew - Oliver Maxxted History Both he and his sister were taken into care when he was 2 and she was 8, after 2 years of neglect and abuse from their mother. Their father had walked out before Dann was born, just as he had done 6 years earlier with Elan. They were adopted by the Greene family shortly afterwards, and grew up in Courtney Park, Bath. He manifested aged 12, about the same time as Elan did, absorbing telekinesis from his friend Matthew, but keeping it a secret from all. This changed when Primatech agents attacked the home to capture him, and he, Elan and Daniel Deveaux had to fight them off. He then remained in Courtney Park as Elan returned to New York to try to prevent the explosion. After learning that they'd been successful in stopping the explosion, Dann teleported to Washington searching for their biological father. He believed that the man deserved to be given a chance, after hearing of how he'd died in the alternate timeline. However, when he met Reist, the man soon stole his abilities. When Lily Stevens was captured by Primatech, Dann went to Hartsdale to rescue her even though he was currently powerless. They only succeeded in escaping because Lily manifested limited narration. Soon after, Lily discovered a way to use this new ability to enable Dann to regain his abilities, making Elan realise that she could use ability negativity to return them to him. When Elan, David and James died in an explosion, Dann and Lily travelled back in time to save them, by augmenting energy absorption until it could absorb the entire blast. Weeks afterwards, Dann began receiving precognitive dreams of the virus' release, though at the time he didn't know what he was foreseeing. As he tried to use other precognitive abilities to investigate, he realised that he had somehow not mimicked divination, despite having met Adam Herriford. This led to the identification of Adam's ability of singularity. However, a few weeks afterwards, during the raid to destroy the Shanti virus, Dann found himself displaying that same ability, when an agent tried and failed to make an illusion of him. He later realised that he'd managed to mimic Adam's abilities because Adam had learned to deactivate his singularity. On the same day, he displayed ability transferal when he gave Lily a healing ability after she'd been shot, and Lily remembered that her deceased mother had possessed the ability to do so. Explosion Timeline History Dann was one of the evolved humans captured and imprisoned by the government after the explosion, discovered in old Primatech files. Due to the potential strength of his ability, he was deemed too dangerous and set for termination. In the original timeline, he was killed, and his death drove Elan to darkness when she learned of it. However, months afterwards, Elan and Peter time-travelled back to save him, planting an illusion of Dann and his death so as to preserve the timeline. After that, he lived with Elan and Danny Maxxted in their house in New York. Not much happened to him, since he had to live in secret to hide his survival. However, he did save Elan after she was attacked and killed by Sylar, and during the next years he formed a strong friendship with Lily Stevens and was devastated when she died. It was his idea to attempt to change time, as well as it being him who took the entire group back in time to do so. Future Only a small amount is known of Dann's future. He will eventually be married to Lily, but will keep her maiden name because "Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Stevens would be just too much of a mouthful". They will have triplet children named Abigail, Ciaran and Katie. Abigail will inherit her paternal grandmother's ability and Ciaran will inherit his father's, but Katie will be cursed with Intuitive Aptitude. Lily will be her first victim, but will be healed by Dann, and afterwards they will try to teach Katie to take abilities empathically, eventually succeeding. It is unknown if they will have more children after these three. Etymology Daniel is a Hebrew name which means "God is my judge", though the abbreviated form also means "arbiter". His middle name, Ellis, is Hebrew and means "my God is the Lord". His adoptive surname, Greene, refers both to the colour green and to his own green eye colouring. The colour is associated with youth, innocence and inexperience. His maternal surname, Vaughan, is a Welsh name which means "small". His paternal surname, Reist, is a Norse name which means "son of Bjam Isle". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.